Tekken: Dragon Within
by Jovi Ludovice
Summary: During Modern Ages, Nick Trejo trained some people on how to learn about swordfighting, dragon taming, and doing martial arts with Portuguese bronze nunchucks. Nick was presumed dead after using the soul key for the fallen comrades. He was resurrected with a gem that was shiny. He read a book about the Mishima Bloodline. He remembered anything.
1. Chapter 1: The Life (06-01 07:51:52)

Tekken: Dragon Within Part 1

By: Jovi Ludovice

Story:

During the Modern Ages, Nick Trejo, a 31 year-old dragon hero, has established a clan named "Draco Clan". He teaches the people on how to fight with bladed swords and Portuguese bronze nunchucks. The Draco Clan is revealed to become a Portuguese clan in Porto. In the year 1670, Nick was presumed dead after using the soul artifact to resurrect the dead comrades. In 1700, dragons became elemental for the future wars. The Portuguese comrades tried to end the Patasio Bloodline but they failed to clash the Spanish enemies.

He was resurrected after absorbed the heavenly gem from Kazuya. Nick read about "Story of The Mishima Bloodline" that was written by Oscar Wilde. In this book, it was said that young Kazuya was thrown by Heihachi Mishima for weakness. Heihachi said to Kazuya that he must reclaim Mishima Zaibatsu. When Kazuya defeated his father, he threw him off a cliff. However, Heihachi survived his fall. After The King of Iron Fist 2, Heihachi threw Kazuya to a volcano as a deadliest punishment for losing at the tournament. Jun Kazama is revealed to be pregnant. Heihachi formed the Tekken Force. So, he sent the soldiers to enter Ogre's temple, somewhere located in South/Central America. Jin Kazama met Heihachi at the age of 15. He was trained by his grandfather, in order to enter the tournament. At the age of 19, Jun was fatally attacked by Ogre. After defeating him, Heihachi betrayed Jin Kazama by pointing at him using his gun. Afterwards, he became his devil form. Kazuya's body was resurrected in G Corporation. And in the dojo, Jin defeated his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi. He flew away before the mighty destruction come. Heihachi and Kazuya woke up and heard that there is an attack. Jack-4s invaded Honmaru and killed Heihachi. Heihachi is dead and forseeing the end of Mishima Zaibatsu. 15 years later, Jinpachi Mishima lost everything to his son Heihachi. Jin defeated him and join Mishima Zaibatsu as CEO. Jin is readying to start a war around all countries. And after defeating Azazel, he disappeared. Jin Kazama was founded in the desert by Raven and G Corporation. Later, Jin was surrounded by UN troops. He travelled to Middle East and Arab soldiers fought at him in his devil form but Devil Jin defeated many with his super lasers. He was rescued by Lars as he collapses.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fate

Chapter 2: Fate

In the streets of London, Nick met Josie Rizal, a Tekken Force member from the Philippines. "Did you become a Tekken Force Member by doing the current examination?", said Nick. "Yes! I did! Tekken Forces helped typhoon victims in the Philippines. Before the war, the victims are in safe." said Josie Rizal. Nick introduced her about dragons that were controlled by G Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu. The elements of the dragons are fire, water, dark, electric, grass, earth, steel, and ice. The legendary element of dragon is green-fire because the dragon was used by Kazuya Mishima, in order to stop Heihachi's Mishima Zaibatsu and Underworld Clan. The two travelled to G Corporation Tower in Liverpool to establish a hatchery of dragons. "Why did Mr. Mishima join Mishima Zaibatsu once again?", said Nick. "Because Jin disappeared.", said the G Corp. employer. They encountered a muscular android with red Mohawked hair and was manufactured by Jane called, **Jack-7**. Nick was asked by the G Corporation to help Kazuya defeat the army of Mishima Zaibatsu and Underworld Clan.

Later, Nick travelled to Rome to enter the Duomo di Sirio. He encountered the clad-soldiers with M1927/Tommy Gun and saw Nina on top of the floor with her fractured dress. He met Claudio Serafino, the de facto leader of the Sirius Archers. He talked to him about the dragons that were consisted of powerful elements to fight against enemies.


End file.
